The invention pertains to the field of 1-(2-aryl-2-R-ethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazoles which demonstrate fungicidal and plant-growth regulating properties. In the prior art there may be found a number of fungicidal and plant-growth regulating imidazole and triazole derivatives. The compounds of this invention differ from the known triazole derivatives by the nature of the substituted ethyl side chain present in the 1-position of the triazole nucleus and from the imidazole derivatives essentially by the replacement of the imidazole group with a 1H-1,2,4-triazole group.
The prior art may be represented by the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,655; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,813; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,017; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,394; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,438; and PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,814. PA0 R is a member selected from the group consisting of alkyl having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyl-lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, aryl-lower alkyl, aryloxy-lower alkyl and a radical of the formula --O--R.sup.1, wherein R.sup.1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl and aryl-lower alkyl, said aryl being selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthalenyl and substituted phenyl, wherein said substituted phenyl is phenyl having from 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halo, lower alkyl, lower alkyloxy, cyano, nitro and phenyl, provided that when more than one substituents are present only one thereof may be selected from the group consisting of cyano, nitro and phenyl. PA0 R' is selected from the group consisting of alkyl having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl, lower alkenyl, arylmethyl and arylethyl, wherein said aryl is preferably phenyl, halophenyl, methylphenyl or methoxyphenyl. PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)propyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)butyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)phenyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-3-methylbutyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-pentenyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)hexyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-methylpentyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-3-methylpentyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)heptyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-cyclopentyl-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-cyclohexyl-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)propyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dibromophenyl)hexyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dibromophenyl)-4-methylpentyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dibromophenyl)-3-methylbutyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dibromophenyl)-3-methylpentyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-methylphenyl)butyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; and PA0 1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(4-fluorophenyl)butyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole. PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-ethoxyethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-propoxyethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(2-propenyloxy)ethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-butoxy-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(pentyloxy)ethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(hexyloxy)ethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(heptyloxy)ethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole; and PA0 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole.